clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Puffle Circus
The Great Puffle Circus was a members-only party room accessible at some Fairs. Here, the player can choose a puffle on the 'PICK AN ACT' sign, and an act featuring that puffle will take place. It returned at The Fair 2010 with the orange puffle being added. It also returned at The Fair 2011 with the Brown Puffle added. The ringmaster is a yellow puffle. If the user does not choose an act for a bit, the Ringmaster will: spin and throw its wand/cane; yawn; and take off its top hat, making a flower appear. During The Fair 2012, it was available for non-members. The Acts There are Ten acts which feature all the puffles (one act features two puffles): *'The Flying Fireball-' A Black Puffle and three hoops descend from the top of the screen (but still up high). The black puffle jumps to the left and sets itself on fire. It then flies around the circus until its loop-de-loops its way through the three hoops (setting them on fire) *'The Bearded Puffle- '''The curtains at the back lift up to show a sleeping white puffle with a beard. However, the beard then falls off and the white puffle smiles nervously. *'The Puffle Cannonball- 'A red puffle comes on stage and puts on a crash helmet. It then jumps into the cannon, while three flaming hoops descend into place. The cannon is fired and the red puffle flies through all the hoops and lands on a safety net. *'The Delightful Diver- 'A pink puffle climbs the ladder towards the diving board. When it gets there it seems nervous. However, some snorkels appear and the pink puffle puts them on. It then dives (and somersaults) into the pool below. It then jumps out of the water and shakes itself dry. *'The Joyful Juggler- 'A green puffle flies in and lands on the left podium. It then jumps onto its unicycle and gets out juggling balls. The green puffle then juggles, while unicycling on a tight rope. It then stops in the middle and bounces to the top of the screen. *'The Brilliant Bouncer- 'A blue puffle comes onto stage and jumps onto the big ball. As well as jumping, it does some somersaults too. *'The Vanishing Puffle- 'The ringmaster goes behind the curtains. They are then pulled up, revealing not only the Ringmaster but also a purple puffle. The Ringmaster puts a cloth over the other puffle. He waves his wand and then pull away the cloth, revealing that the puffle is gone. *'The Munching Marvel- ' A little car drives in and the orange puffle comes out and eats the car. It then hops behind the curtain while a honking sound can be heard with each hop. *'The Great Pufflini- ''' A brown puffle appears on the stage with a lifting weight. It is too heavy to lift. He shrinks it down to size, then manages to lift it easily. The curtain then drops. Gallery The Fair 2009 Great Puffle Circus.png|2009 The Fair 2010 Great Puffle Circus.png|2010 The Fair 2011 Great Puffle Circus.png|2011 and 2012 Geographic location Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Places